


Devotion.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [54]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Caring Bellamy Blake, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Love, Living Together, POV Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Shower Together, Soft Bellamy Blake, Soft Love, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where they are cleaning each other up after a battle and it's just really fluffy maybe a bit smutty."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** no one told me diversifying was so unfruitful.

**YOUR POV**

We had done what we ought to do and there was no point getting into a fight with the rest about it; we knew sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, for us to survive and find our place in this world. I didn't particularly enjoy the looks of disappointment in the eyes of the people around us as we got back inside the camp but my conscience was clear and I had no doubt I'd do it again if it came to that. Bellamy was walking by my side, ignoring too the people that surrounded us as we walked towards the armory to leave our weapons before we made our way to our room to clean the blood and dirt from the day away; we were both okay, just a couple of minor scratches that we could take care of on our own.

\- "You okay?"

He took my hand in his as we walked through the ship, squeezing it before I interlaced our fingers together, glancing at him and nodding, not speaking much else and avoiding anyone that could come to us looking for conversation; it had been a long day and I was tired and not in the mood to deal with any more idiots. I just wanted to have a warm shower and go to bed; I wasn't even hungry.

As we got into our room, Bellamy closing the door after himself, I walked directly into the bathroom, starting to get undressed, touching lightly over a couple of bruises I had and the cut on my cheek washing my face on the sink and patting the wound dry to make sure it wasn't anything major. I watched as Bellamy stood by the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed me up and down.

\- "Like what you see, Blake?" -I took my hair out of the pony I had been wearing all day and that was starting to give me a headache.

\- "I'd like it better if you weren't covered in bruises not made by me."

I chuckled, looking at him over my shoulder as he got undressed, throwing his dirty clothes with mine before he wrapped his arms around my torso, his eyes on mine through the mirror; he didn't have to say anything, able to read his eyes, squeezing his forearms as he planted a soft kiss on my shoulder. I knew he wanted to make sure I was okay and wasn't hurt, his eyes traveling down my body but not in a sexual way, more so in a caring one before he spun me around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

\- "You're okay, right?"

He nodded as I lifted my hands to move the hair from his face, seeing the cut on his forehead but he was quick to downplay it, saying it was just a scratch, pulling me closer and simply standing there in his arms in peaceful silence. I didn't want to repeat myself again, saying how thankful I was to have him with me, how lucky I was to be loved by him, and to love him just as much so I kissed his neck, tightening my grip around him as he sighed content.

I untangled my hair as he moved to turn on the shower to get it warm but that lasted only a second before he took the comb from my hands and started brushing my hair gently, his free hand on my waist as I closed my eyes. Bellamy had this tough, superior attitude about him, making him look like an unapproachable jerk but, truth was, deep down, he was more caring than anyone I had ever met, going out of his way to make sure everyone was safe. To make sure I was okay. And I loved that about him, not really knowing how I had managed to pierce through his tough exterior to the point to which he allowed me to see him like this, to know I was the lucky one that had won his heart. I smiled as he kissed my neck once he finished, moving my hair to the side to do so and leaving the comb on the countertop, his fingertips caressing my skin as he moved his hand back, pulling me to the shower with him.

I sighed in pleasure as the warm water hit my skin, standing just under the spray, Bellamy's hands on my waist, opening my eyes as he spun us around, raising my hands to his hair, chuckling as he shook his head and the water fell on me. He pulled me closer, tangling my fingers on the hair at the back of his neck and bringing him down closer to me, my lips sliding over his as his hands moved to my ass, forcing me to stay glued to him as he took control of everything.

\- "Finding you is the best thing that's ever happened to me," -he closed the water but didn't move away from me- "you know that, right?"

\- "Yeah." -I couldn't fight the smile on my lips- "And I feel the exact same way about you." -I moved my hand behind him, grabbing the shampoo- "You know that, right?"

He nodded, lowering enough to wrap his arms around my thighs, pulling me up as I laughed, wrapping my legs around his waist, him kissing my chest as I shampooed his hair.

\- "Not that I'm complaining..."

\- "You never complain."

\- "Exactly." -I smiled as I hear his mocking tone, running my fingers through his hair- "But you're aware I can manage on my own very well, right?"

\- "I do," -he put me on the floor- "but I like you better glued to me."

\- "I should know that by now."

I kissed his chest before he opened his eyes for I had made sure the soap was nowhere close to them, looking down at me with such adoration, I knew no one would ever love me like he did; I didn't want anyone else loving me like this. I just wanted him. He grabbed the bottle from my hand, kissing my forehead as I closed my eyes, his hands soon massaging my scalp as I hummed in approval, feeling his chuckle on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

\- "Don't open your eyes, okay?" -I nodded- "I'm going to open the water again."

I moved my head back but didn't let go of him, feeling the water falling over his chest as he rinsed his hair before he made me turn around, his fingers running down my hair as he rinsed mine. Suddenly, he twirled me around, not letting me a second to think of what was happening, his hands on my neck, pulling my head up as his lips crashed against mine, biting my lower one before I opened my mouth, welcoming his tongue as the water fell over us. I wasn't sure if what was hot now was the water or my body, having to pull back to breathe for he had taken me by surprise.

\- "Cute."

He chuckled as he closed the water, looking at my breathless, taken aback stance and shooting a smirk my way so I simply rolled my eyes at him, knowing exactly how I was going to get back at him: I grabbed the soap, putting a good amount on the loofah and standing in front of him, watching as his eyes moved from mine to the sponge and back.

\- "That looks like a bad idea to me."

\- "Really?" -I rose an eyebrow at him, teasing tone- "And why would that be?"

I moved my free hand to the side of his neck, moving the loofah over his chest as he simply shook his head, a grin on his lips as he moved one of his hands to my ass, squeezing as I moved the sponge down his abs. I wouldn't lie, he was built like one of those greek heroes he loved to talk about, having seen the statues their people made of them in books; and it wasn't as if he didn't know it or as if he were shy about it: he loved walking around shirtless and, if we were in our room, chances were he'd only be wearing his boxers. And that was solely on the occasion he was wearing something.

\- "Want me to turn around, sweetheart?"

\- "Yeah," -I nodded as he had all his front covered in soap- "I quite enjoy checking out what's mine."

If his front was built like a greek hero, his back had to be built like a god; he placed his arms on the wall, watching as he flexed his muscles, those damn muscles that had me going insane. I shook my head, knowing I was too tired to actually have sex now but not enough to avoid teasing him, caressing every bit of skin I could as I covered him in foam.

\- "I think you're enjoying this more than you should." -he eyed me over his shoulder as I stood back up, having squatted behind him to soap his legs.

\- "I am." -I nodded proudly, running my fingers over his thigh and up to his ass- "It's not my fault you're so fucking hot."

\- "I have to keep up with you." -he turned around, pulling me to him as he rested his back on the wall- "These muscles you enjoy devouring with your eyes are just yours."

\- "I am terribly glad to hear that." -I kissed his chin- "I'll have to go train in the morning to keep up."

\- "Sounds like a date to me."

If I had been devouring his body with my eyes, he made sure to devour my mouth with his, leaving me breathless at the end, holding onto him for fear my legs would give in. He moved his mouth down my neck, his hands moving up my outer thighs, to my waist, forcing me to him before he grabbed the loofah.

\- "My turn."

He trapped me against the wall, closing my eyes as I felt his free hand moving up my waist, cupping my boob and squeezing gently, not allowing a single sound to come out of my mouth as he forced his tongue inside it, pulling down on his hair as the kiss got more heated by the second before he pulled away to breathe this time, smirking up at him as he rested his hands on the wall.

\- "Close your eyes." -he kissed my nose- "Let me work."

I was certainly not going to complain, resting my head back against the wall and closing my eyes, smiling as I felt his lips on my neck before he pulled back, the soft loofah replacing his hand on my boob. I had never imagined a simple shower would be this enjoyable but, then again, every time we showered together was memorable, the sponge moving around my boobs more times than needed, his free hand on the side of my neck and his thumb running over my jaw.

\- "Open your legs for me, love."

He took my chin in his hand, a playful look in his eyes as I met them, moving the loofah down my abdomen; I did as asked, watching as he kneeled in front of me, holding onto his shoulders as he ran his lips over my lower stomach, smiling as I felt the sponge moving over my lower legs, his mouth planting a wet kiss to my inner thigh before the loofah moved back up, my legs fully soaped up in a matter of seconds before he stood in front of me.

\- "We're almost done."

He pecked my lips, making me turn around, moving my hair to one side, running the sponge down my back as he got lower. He bit the side of my ass, chuckling darkly as I half-yelled, half-moaned his name; I knew he took pride in making me cry out his name so I should have seen it coming. He left the loofah back on its place, its touch quickly replaced by his strong hands running up my inner thighs, squeezing my ass before I felt him resting fully against me, his arms finding way around my body and his mouth to my ear.

\- "Don't open your eyes, okay?"

\- "Whatever the hell you say, boss."

I smiled as I felt his laughter on my back, pulling me back under the spray with him, resting my head against his shoulder as he moved his hands over my front, caressing my stomach before he spun me around, making me raise my head and wetting my hair once again for I supposed he had gotten soap in it again as he teased me. Not that I minded.

He left a quick kiss to my lips, closing the water and getting out of the shower, grabbing a towel and unfolding it in front of me, prompting me to get out and covering me with it as I raised my arms, allowing him to tie it over my chest before he grabbed another one and did the same around his hips while I took a smaller one to dry my hair, then moving it to his and getting rid of the extra water in it, seeing the cheeky smile on his lips.

\- "You're welcome."

I chuckled as I put that towel away, knowing by his eyes that he wanted to thank me for taking care of him but he didn't have to, I loved this, I loved us, our dynamic. Everything always felt right between us; everything felt right when I was with him.

\- "Sit down and let me take care of that cut in your forehead."

\- "Y/N, its.."

\- "I won't say it twice." -I stuck my tongue out at him, his teeth biting gently on it before he kissed me- "Come on."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, boss."

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I let go of Y/N, sitting down on the toilet as she had instructed me right after I dried myself and put on my boxers, watching as she let go of the towel covering her body, her back to me as she put on her underwear, moving to the medicine cabinet, pushing her hair away from her face, and picking up a couple of things before turning to me; I couldn't even process how beautiful she looked just standing there in front of me, bare chest and legs, gentle look in her eyes before she sat on my lap, putting the alcohol and bandages on the sink beside us. The warmth it brought to my chest whenever she did this, whenever she took care of me as much as I said I was fine, as much as I acted tough, was something I never wanted to lose. I never wanted to lose Y/N.

\- "This will stink." -she eyed me as I moved my hands to her hips.

\- "It's fine."

I closed my eyes, soon feeling Y/N's fingers running through my hair, combing it away from my face, a smile on my lips as I hummed in approval, adoring the soft giggle that took over everything else. I loved her so much and it was moments like this, both of us alone, in silence, in each other's arms that I knew I'd cherish forever. Being with her made me happy.

\- "Okay, here we go."

She caressed my cheek as I nodded, feeling the soft gauze on my skin just as the liquid started to itch just over my wound, but it wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before or couldn't handle, distracting myself from it by running my fingers over Y/N's smooth skin, enjoying having her so close to me as she took care of me; it wasn't unusual for us to spend time together but the intimacy of moments like this always got me. I felt her moving her upper body to the side, taking something else and pressing it over my wound, her free hand on my neck as her thumb rubbed my jawline. I had my eyes closed but I could see in my mind the look of concentration she always sported when she did things like this, eyes focused on the wound, steady hands, slightly furrowed eyebrows, biting her inner cheek. I moved my hand up her bare back, smiling to myself as I felt her shiver at my touch, her lips on mine taking me by surprise for a quick kiss.

\- "You're done."

I opened my eyes, seeing she had her face to the side as she put everything on the countertop, about to move from my lap.

\- "Thank you."

I pulled her over me, her chest resting over mine as I wrapped my arms around her torso, her own over my shoulders, resting my head against her neck, feeling her breathing against my chest as her own raised against mine with every breath she took. I closed my eyes again, taking in a deep breath as she ran her fingertips over my back. I didn't want to move, as much as I knew we should.

\- "Come on, Bell." -her voice was calm and gentle as she moved back- "Let's go to bed."

\- "Let me see your cut." -I made her turn her face to the side, moving the hair from her face and behind her ear, seeing the small cut on her upper cheek- "Give me a bandage."

\- "It's..."

\- "Hey." -I looked into her eyes- "We are a team," -I ran my hand just below her wound- "let me take care of you."

She nodded, smiling lovingly at me before she handed me all I needed, closing her eyes and resting her hands on my chest as I did to her wound what she had done to mine, making sure to pat it carefully not to hurt her, but Y/N was strong, stronger than anyone I had ever met as much as this was a superficial cut. I admired her for that; I admired her firm set of beliefs and her restless soul, only desiring to protect her from everything that could come threaten her well-being. She had been my top priority since the day I landed eyes on her, for saying I had only been inclined to protect her since I realized I was starting to fall for her would be a lie.

\- "Okay, you're done."

I took her chin in my hand, pulling her down to kiss her deep and slow before allowing her to stand up, putting everything away a second before I moved after her, moving one of my shirts over her head, hearing her laughing as her head popped out and her hands found the sleeves, taking her hair out of it as she smiled up at me.

\- "Thanks."

\- "I don't want you getting cold."

\- "What about you, huh?" -she chuckled, curling her fingers on the waistband of my boxers, pulling me closer to her- "You're as naked as I was a second ago."

\- "You're enough warmth for me, love." -I pecked her lips- "Besides," -I moved my hands under my shirt that barely covered her ass, resting them on her waist- "I like you in my clothes."

\- "And why would that be?"

\- "Because it reminds me that this" -I caressed her sides, seeing the smile on her lips that made my knees weak- "is mine."

\- "And this," -she moved her hands up my chest before resting them to the sides of my neck- "this is mine."

I nodded, laughing and taking her in my arms, her legs around my waist as I took her to the bed, placing her on it carefully before joining her, her legs quickly tangling with mine as she rested her body against my own, pulling a hand under her to get her closer to me, her nose nuzzling against my neck as she rested her hand against the other side, kissing my shoulder.

\- "Good night, Bell."

\- "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> **🍃Welcome, everyone, to the last request of my first batch. I hope you've enjoyed it (and honestly all the ones I've put out); leave me some comments, remember to vote, please, and see you all very soon, hopefully.🍃**  
> 


End file.
